Test : Comment savoir si mon copain m'aime encore
by KazukiTemura
Summary: Stiles décide de faire un test en ligne pour savoir si Derek l'aime encore. Sterek & Scisaac établis.


Je sais que le chapitre deux de ma fic «Un petite dose de magie» prend du temps, mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration du tout. Alors en attendant je publie ce petit OS complètement WTF, que j'ai écrit à 1h du mat'.

So, enjoy little chicken! 8)

Note : Stiles, Derek, Scott et Isaac appartiennent à Jeff Davis. En fait, tout l'univers de Teen Wolf lui appartient. Sniff!

* * *

.

.

Test : Comment savoir si mon copain m'aime encore?

.

.

 _Répondez à ces 10 questions_

 _._

 _._

 _«Ton outil préféré» : Le scotch._

 _«As-tu une MST en ce moment?» : NON!_

 _«Couleur de Hulk»_ : Vert.

« _Ton poney préféré» :_ Celui qui chie des arcs-en-ciel.

 _«Quel taille de condom ton copain utilise-t-il?» : On en utilise pas. Mais sinon, je dirais…. XXL?_

 _«Le surnom de ton meilleur ami» :_ Scotty Boy.

 _«Ton animal préféré» :_ La libellule.

 _«Es-tu vierge?» :_ À moitié.

 _«Ton cul préféré» :_ Pas celui de Nicki Minaj.

 _«La température de ton thermostat»_ : Heeuuu… 21?

.

.

.

.

Analyse en cours…. Analyse en cours… Analyse en cours…

.

.

.

.

Ding!

.

.

Résultat :

Tu es amoureux (-se) d'un loup garou et/ou d'un marsouin et tu te pose des questions à propos des sentiments qu'il entretient envers toi.»

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

«Scott!»

La voix de Stiles retentit dans la maison des McCall.

«Scott!»

Le dit Scott soupira avant de tout simplement ignorer les cris de son meilleur ami. Il recommença à pianoter sur son téléphone couché sur son lit.

«Sssssccccooooooottttttttttttttt!»

Les cris de Stiles devenaient de plus en plus long et aigue au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre de Scott. Le jeune basané roula des Yeux avant de tenter d'ignorer encore plus les lamentations de son frère de cœur. Il écrit finalement son texto à Isaac :

 _ **«Prends le fouet et les bottes de cuir pour ce soir**_. _**J'ai déjà les menottes, le canard en plastique et le masque de Zorro ici*.»**_

Et le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps d'envoyer le message à son petit-ami et de fermer son téléphone, qu'un hyperactif tenant une tablette électronique dans les mains entra en trombe dans sa chambres, manquant de se péter la gueule dans le tapis.

«Regarde Scott» dit l'hyperactif en tendant sa tablette vers lui « Internet a deviné que je suis amoureux d'un loup garou. Comment il a fait?»

Scott regarda l'écran, ou un étrange test s'affichait. Il lu chacune des questions et de réponses, avant de lever les yeux vers Stiles, complètement exaspéré des conneries de son meilleur ami.

«Je dirais que c'est à cause de la question sur Nicki Minaj.»

«Vraiment?» demanda le jeune homme au visage constellé de grains de beauté en dardant un regard perplexe dans les yeux de son ami « La seule chose que je vois en commun à Derek et elle, c'est la couleur de leur cheveux.»

Le True Alpha roula une nouvelle fois des yeux avant de rouvrir son téléphone et de reprendre sa conversation avec son mec. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas abattre par le comportement nonchalant de son pote, et il s'installa confortablement sur le ventre juste à côté de lui sur son lit.

«Mais le truc,» ajouta Stiles en tapotant de nouveau sa tablette, «C'est que le site dit que je serais amoureux soit d'un loup garou, ou d'un marsouin. Mais le truc c'est que je sais même pas ce que c'est un marsouin. Dans ma tête c'est une sorte de singe très laid, mais ils disent que ça vit dans la mer, alors ma théorie du singe part à l'eau!»

Et Scott sut sans même lever les yeux, que son meilleur ami le regardait avec un gros sourire du genre «Je-sais-que-je-viens-de-faire-un-jeu-de-mot-extrêmement-mauvais-mais-je-me-trouve-drôle» scotché au visage. Il envoya alors un autre texto à Isaac :

 _ **«Arrive un peu plus tard, Stiles est à la maison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour te dédommager, je mettrai une petite culotte en dentelle.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

1 - **Si c'est un loup garou** : À la pleine lune il ne e menace pas de t'arracher la gorge avec les dents et il ne tente pas non plus de marquer son territoire sur toi en te pissant dessus.

2 - **Si c'est un marsouin** : Lorsque vous êtes dans l'eau il plonge immédiatement sous la surface pour «soi-disant» aller «pêcher» avec son pote le dauphin.

# - Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton petit-ami est complètement en amour avec toi et il t'est totalement fidèle. Alors taille lui une bonne pipe et il sera de nouveau d'attaque!

* * *

.

*Je viens de finir la saison 11de Supernatural daccord? Alors me jugez pas sur cette référence.

.

.

Je sais pas trop comment ce délire est partit. M'enfin bon. Je m'en fous un peu ant que vous appréciez. Alors bonne nuit mes poulets! (Pour moi il est deux heures du mat' alors...)


End file.
